


Baby Brother Troubles

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [108]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Babysitting, F!Soundwave - Freeform, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Half-Siblings, Mild Language, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave leaves her older sons to watch their new sibling while she goes out shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Brother Troubles

"So... it's a baby."

 

"That's kinda obvious, Laserbeak."

 

"Shut up, Frenzy."

 

"He doesn't look like us," Ratbat looked at the little swaddle of baby fat and blankets lying on the big blanket set out on the living room floor.

 

"Well, duh.  Teach is his daddy.  He looks more like him than Mom."

 

"Ditto." Frenzy got a fist bump back from his twin.

 

"Still, our mom is the same." Wingthing let the baby grab his finger when he went to poke the pudgy cheek. "Shouldn't he look... I don't know, a little bit like us?"

 

"Well, his eyes are like ours," Laserbeak added.

 

"And his hair."

 

"Yeah, his hair looks like the Boss's."

 

"I remember one of my classmates telling me that she had blonde hair as a baby before it turned brown, so that might not be a good one." Ratbat turned to his brothers to see them thinking it over.

 

"Can baby's hair change?" Rumble asked.

 

"I think your girlfriend was lying."

 

"Yeah, a lying little bitch."

 

Ratbat groaned. "She's just a classmate..." 

 

"Don't curse in front of Diskdrive!" Wingthing turned to his twin brothers to scold while putting his hands on the baby's ears.  "Mom said not to do that!"

 

"DD can't even understand us!"

 

"Yeah, all he knows if how to cry, eat, and crap."

 

"I hate to agree with them," Laserbeak ignored the twin glares he was getting, "But they have a point.  He's only a few months old and he hasn't said anything that resembles a word."

 

The boys agreed on it before looking back at the little human who was squirming his way out of the hands on his head.

 

"So... what do we do with him?"

 

"Rumble, Mom said to just watch him while she went out shopping," Wingthing said.

 

Frenzy rolled his eyes. "We know that, but what are we supposed to do besides stare at him and wait for him to take a shit?"

 

Laserbeak groaned before turning back to the giggling baby. "Just... keep him from crying?"

 

"That sounds about right," Ratbat agreed with him.

 

"Then we can just sit back and watch TV until-"

 

"Wahh~"

 

They all turned to see the baby's face scrunching up.

 

"Oh no~"

 

"Weeehhhh~"

 

The twins backed up slowly. "Oh hell no, don't you dare-!"

 

"Weh-WehhAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

 

"Shit, what the hell did you two do?"

 

"You idiots!"

 

"We didn't do anything!"

 

"Please don't cry!"

 

"Stop yelling at him!"

 

"I'm not yelling!"

 

"WAAHHHHHHHH~~~!!!!"

 

"Ah, ah, w-what did Mom say to do if he cried?"

 

"M-Maybe he's bored?" Wingthing grabbed some toy keys and jangled them in front of Diskdrive's face.

 

It only made him pause for a moment before the screaming started again.

 

"Great job there~ You're such a genius!"

 

"Shut up, Frenzy!"

 

"Is he hungry?"

 

"But we don't have Boss's milk!"

 

"Oh, gross."

 

"But it's true."

 

"What about a bottle?"

 

"Oh shit, his face is turning red!"

 

"WAAAAHHHHHH~~~!!!!!!"

 

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

 

All five brothers turned to see their eldest brother walking out of the kitchen with a sandwich in his hand.  As the youngest continued to cry, Ravage sighed before finishing up the sandwich and walking over to the group.

 

The young men watched as the eldest kneeled down, still chewing his food, to look over the little baby.  Once he finished his huge bite, the man reached down to pick up the screaming baby, causing Diskdrive to stop and sniffle.

 

"Were your brothers being too loud?" Ravage asked in the softest voice they had ever heard from their brother.

 

Diskdrive sniffled before soft cries left him again.

 

"Uh oh."

 

"R-Ravage, what do we do?"

 

Ravage stared the little baby down before leaning in and sniffing.  "Oh... looks like somebody needs a diaper change."

 

"Wha-?"

 

"Not it!"

 

"See ya!"

 

"Gross!"

 

"Sorry, Ravage, n-need to do my project for school!"

 

And thus Ravage found himself alone in the living room with a baby that seriously needed a diaper change.

 

"... At least it's quiet now."

 

"Wehh~"

 

"Alright, alright.  Let's get you a new diaper and a bottle, okay?"

 

"Wehh!"

 

END


End file.
